Demand for bandwidth is increasing in wired communications, which requires high speed, low power, and low cost I/O. In conventional copper interconnects, attenuation due to skin effect or the like limits system performance. In order to compensate for losses in the conventional copper interconnects, penalties are applied in terms of power, cost and the like, and the penalties are exponentially increased as a data rate, transmission distance, or the like is increased.